His and Hers
by Gracelynn
Summary: A very short entry for 30Minute Fics Journal Challenge. Hermione and Remus each simultaneously relate the night's events.


__

Her entry: _I cannot comprehend tonight's events. I must write down everything, lest I forget or disbelieve in the harsh light of morning. I will capture it here, on this prison of parchment, and I will have it no matter what happens._

****

His entry:**I am writing what occurred just an hour ago so that I might perhaps make sense of it if I see the words written before me. Who am I kidding? I don't think it will ever make sense. But these words are tangible. They give it a concrete reality. I was not merely walking in some wakeful dream. Was I?**

__

Her entry:_I'm not sure what made me wander to the study in the early hours when I couldn't sleep. Normally I would turn on the lamp and read until my eyelids became heavy again. But tonight I was possessed of a restlessness, and could not be still. So I crept along the sleeping halls and pushed the door open._

****

His entry:**I go to the study often when I can't sleep. It's the only room is this wretched house that doesn't remind me strongly of Sirius. He never was one for books and study. How I long to feel that energy he radiated once more. I feel keenly what I lack in the dark quiet hours when the house sleeps.**

__

Her entry:_When I entered the study I saw him standing there, in front of the windows, looking out to the street below. He had the dark velvet curtain pulled back, and the moonlight spilled over him so that he seemed a melancholy painting framed in black. I hesitated in the doorway. I should leave him be, I thought. Then he looked up and saw me, and before he could censor his features I saw the raw grief and the absolute weariness in his face. And I thought, 'I know that bone tiredness'. It is in me, too._

****

His entry:**I looked up and there she was standing in the doorway, long nightgown pale in the faint light and her dark hair spilling over her shoulders in riotous waves. ****She seemed poised for flight, but then something strange happened. I watched her eyes change. It sounds silly, but indeed I saw it. They grew softer and larger as she looked at me. Any words I had meant to say died on my tongue, and I could only watch silently as she moved toward me in the shadows.**

__

Her entry:_I went to him without conscious thought. Only the deep pinch in my belly that told me this was right. He seemed surprised. Well, of course he was surprised. It isn't often that a young bookworm accosts him in the study, I gather. But as I came to a stop just inches away I saw the yearning in him. I recognized it as the same longing lying dormant in myself. Not dormant any longer._

****

His entry:**She looked so lovely in the moonlight. Like a ghostly presence sent to relieve my hours of introspection. I knew I should send her away, away from the sadness that touches everything in my life. She is so young. She has so much road to walk and I have seen so much of it already. I told her that I did not want to take time away from her. **

__

Her entry:_I told him that time is something that stretches and pulls, and winds back around us all. It is not a straight line from one place to another. _

****

His entry:**Her words mesmerized me, and I watched in fascination as her long fingers moved up and touched my cheek. It had been so long since someone reached out to touch me deliberately. I looked again in her eyes, and saw that the war had changed her, too. That she knew about yearning, and that was my undoing.**

__

Her entry:_His lips were warm and soft, just as they should be, and I pulled his arms around me. There was no part of his body I did not want to touch and know and so I followed every moonbeam along his neck and face and slid my hands under his clothes._

****

His entry:**There was no fear, no revulsion in her as she ran her hands over me. I wanted to weep with the joy of it. Instead I kissed her temple and pulled her closer to me. It was never close enough.**

__

Her entry:_It was like he wanted to pull me completely into his body. There was nothing else tonight, just ourselves and the moon and the warmth of a human touch._

****

His entry:**Who can explain what happened in that room tonight? I only know that part of me flared back up, deep in my soul, which had only been dark before. **

__

Her entry:_There is nothing to say about what we did. Except that it was a little wet with tears, and a bit like love. There is no book that could contain it, no definition to fit it. But he showed me something I have been missing since this war began. _

****

His entry:**It was a feeling I felt was vaguely familiar, but could not name, and had been absent for too long…**

__

Her entry:_What he gave me tonight, what I saw in him as he rose above me in the moonlight…_

****

His entry:**Oh yes…now I know what this feeling is…**

__

Her entry:…_was beauty._

****

His entry:**…hope.**


End file.
